El destino los unio
by Valente R
Summary: Bella conoce al chico de sus sueños en una librería y entre ambos nace una atracción. ¿Qué harán cuando se reencuentren en la bienvenida de los Cullen a forks? Y cuando Charlie y Carlisle llenos de emoción den a conocer una gran sorpresa para sus hijos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**POV Bella**

_Me encontraba en una playa, caminando por su orilla; sintiendo las pequeñas olas impactar en mis pies. Me sentía tan relajada con el magnífico atardecer que se presentaba frente a mis ojos, cuando divisé la figura de un chico a lo largo. Podría decir que éramos de la misma edad, tenía el pelo desordenado, supuse que era debido al viento de la playa. Estaba apoyado en una roca, a unos pocos metros de donde me encontraba. Podía sentir su penetrante mirada puesta en mí, aunque no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos._

—_Ven conmigo —dijo la voz más aterciopelada que había oído nunca, supuse que era del chico que tenía al frente porque había extendido su mano hacia a mí._

_Caminé hacia él sin saber por qué, solo sabía que necesitaba encontrarme entre la seguridad de sus brazos. Extendí mi mano hacia él cuando solo nos separaba algunos pasos, fijé mi vista en su cara y pude ver el color cobrizo de su pelo desordenado. En el momento que nuestros dedos hicieron contacto, pasaron tres cosas: sentí arder el lugar donde nuestros dedos se tocaban, vi unos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas y escuché mi despertador, el cual me llevó de vuelta a la realidad…_

Me desperté algo desorientada, como siempre que tenía este sueño, ya que era tan intenso que aun podía cerrar los ojos y ver la playa en la que me encontraba hace algunos momentos, junto al dueño de esos ojos verdes que tanto me transmitía, pero al abrirlos otra vez veía el interior de mi cuarto en Forks.

Me levanté y me dirigí al armario a recoger la ropa que dejé preparada para el día de hoy. Tenía planeado pasar todo el día en Port Ángeles para hacer algunas compras, así que dejé preparado un Jean negro que sacaba la poca figura que tenía y una camisa manga corta azul, con un diseño en el centro.

Me llamo Isabela Swan, vivo en un pueblecito llamado Forks en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington. Mi padre es el Jefe de policía del pueblo mientras mi madre Reneé se queda en la casa con mi hermano Emmett y conmigo. Tengo unos cuantos amigos en el instituto pero los más cercanos son los Hale: Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano y Jasper, su gemelo. Rosalie es la única a la que le he contado sobre mis sueños, pero lo que me sorprendió no fue que me dijera que estaba loca —lo cual yo lo estoy comenzando a creer— sino que fue el hecho que me dijera que tal vez ese misterioso chico fuera el de mi sueño, sino también el de mi vida. _Ridículo. _Me dirigí a la ducha.

Llevaba teniendo este sueño por varias semanas y siempre me despertaba al ver los ojos esmeraldas de aquel misterioso chico. En el momento que en el sueño lo veía me sentía completa y al despertar toda esa sensación se iba y en su lugar dejaba una de añoranza, pero hoy era distinto, al despertar, me sentía con esperanza.

Ahora que tenía mi cuerpo bajo la relajante agua tibia sentía que algo muy bueno pasaría hoy que mi vida, ya no sería la misma. Con esa sensación terminé mi ducha, me vestí y bajé para servirme algo de comer antes de salir, cuando ya iba terminando, escuché que bajaban las escaleras tenía que ser Raneé ya que Charlie se debió ir hace rato a la comisaria y era muy poco probable que Emmett estuviera despierto a esta hora.

—Bella, hija pensé que te habías ido —dijo Raneé al entrar a la cocina.

—Sí, se me hizo un poco tarde, ya terminé de comer —dije levantándome y llevando el plato al fregadero para lavarlo —Nos vemos en la noche —dije saliendo de la casa.

Me dirigí hacia mi Audi a3 azul; me lo habían regalado hace menos de un año, era el perfecto para mí, era sencillo pero elegante; tenía más potencia de la que me gustaba usar pero debía admitir que era fabuloso ir a toda velocidad, aunque al ser la hija del jefe de policía tenía que controlar mi manera de conducir, ser arrestado por mi propio padre se lo dejaba a Emmett, que ya había sido arrestado por Charlie en varias ocasiones.

Puse un_ CD _que había grabado con mis canciones favoritas, de inmediato comenzó a sonar _Claro de luna de Debussy._

Entre mis planes para hoy estaba pasar rápidamente a una librería. Mis pobres y amados libros ya estaban quedando hechos polvo; estaban tan gastados. Amaba leer y transportarme a otro mundo por medio de mis libros. Mi favorito era sin duda alguna _Orgullo y Prejuicio, _la relación entre Elizabeth y Darcy se me hacia realmente romántica; Rose dice que me sabía cada línea de memoria por todas las veces que lo he leído, y sí era cierto

Cuando entré a Port Ángeles, me dirigí a la librería a la que solía comprar mis amados libros; quedaba en un importante centro comercial de la ciudad y tenía una impresionante cantidad de libros, en los cuales me perdía por horas. Entré por el estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial. Al salir del auto vi un _flamante Volvo plateado_ a unos cuantos puestos de donde estacione _¿De quién será?_ Me pregunté mentalmente.

Entré en el centro comercial, fui viendo algunas tiendas de paso hasta que llegué a donde se encontraba la librería y comencé a recorrer las estanterías de esta en busca de algún libro que me llamara la atención. Cuando mi mala coordinación hizo acto de presencia al enredarse unos de mis pies con una alfombra, me preparé mentalmente para saludar el piso lo que ya era costumbre en mí, cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos sujetarme de la cintura evitando que me cayera. Sorprendida, alcé la mirada para ver quién me había salvado y me encontré con el par de ojos esmeraldas con los que había estado soñando; el dueño de aquellos ojos en los cuales me podía perder fácilmente. Era un chico alto, corpulento, pálido, con facciones rectas y perfectas, llevaba desordenado el pelo cobrizo y poseedor de una belleza digna de un dios griego.

Nuestras miradas se quedaron enganchadas en la del otro, podía sentir sus firmes manos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia a él; para poder quedar en pie. Me encontraba tan perdida en su mirada que en vez de alejarme de él puse mis manos en su pecho y aspiré su olor que era el más exquisito

—¿Te encuentras bien? —susurró la misma voz aterciopelada de mis sueños, _¡ERA EL!_ Los ojos, el cabello y la voz. No podía creer que el chico que tenía enfrente era el mismo con el que había estado soñando. –Oye ¿estás bien? —se me había olvidado que estaba esperando una respuesta. Aun tenía sus manos en mi cintura. Y las mías en su fuerte pecho.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por evitar que me encontrara con el piso, mi cuerpo te lo agradece —él se rió, su risa era el sonido más maravilloso que había oído que no pude evitar unírmele. Quitó sus manos de mi cintura y yo no tuve más remedio que quitar las mías de su pecho y alejarme lo suficiente para que un par de personas mantuvieran una conversación. Lo vi pasar una de sus manos por su pelo y así desordenándolo aun mas, lo que lo hacía verse más encantador.

—Fue un placer ayudarte, me llamo Edward —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia a mí.

—Isabella pero puedes decirme Bella —dije tomando su mano; con el contacto de nuestras manos, la mía ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica, nuestras miradas se encontraron y no pude evitar volverme a perder en esas dos gemas esmeraldas que me estaban mirando tan intensamente. ¿Pero que tenía este chico que con solo una mirada me dejaba deslumbrada?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 2**

**POV Bella**

Muy lentamente Edward fue deslizando su mano de la mía, como no queriendo romper el contacto; cosa que yo tampoco quería. El roce de su piel con la mía me hacía sentir tranquila, como en casa. Antes de que todo el contacto que teníamos desapareciera, vi en sus ojos aparecer una chispa de determinación. _¿A qué se debería?_

—Bella, me preguntaba si…— estaba diciendo cuando nos interrumpió una señora de unos cuarenta años -la cual sabía que era la dueña del local- y una joven de unos diecinueve o veinte años que era muy guapa.

—Joven, Amber se encargará de buscar los libros que me ha solicitado su madre. Sírvase en acompañarla, por favor— dijo la dueña del local señalando a la joven que estaba a su lado, la cual acomodó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con innecesaria calidez.

—Claro, gracias. Bella…espero poder volver a hablar contigo— musitó Edward y, sin mas, se volteó y siguió a Amber hacia la estantería que estaba junto a la que me encontraba.

Estaba impresionada, acababa de ver al chico con el que llevaba meses soñando. _¡Él_ _era real_! Me había sentido segura, protegida entre sus brazos.

Todo esto parecía ficción, cuáles eran las posibilidades de que llevara soñando con un chico durante meses creyendo que no era real y, de pronto, él me salvase de un encuentro con el suelo.

Puede que yo hubiera tropezado y al haberme golpeado tan fuerte como para quedar inconciente, ilusionara con estar en sus brazos y perderme en lo penetrante y hermosa que era su mirada.

Eso sólo me podría pasar a mí, creer que ésta vez no era solo un sueño, pero se sintió tan real; esa conexión que tuvimos y la extraña electricidad que sentí cuando lo toqué, era tan poderosa que me negaba a creer que esa sensación podía ser solo una alucinación.

Pero era así, mejor acababa con todo esto de una vez. Pellizqué mi brazo para ver si salía de ésta ilusión, lo que me hizo soltar un gritito por lo fuerte que me pellizqué. Me estaba sobando la zona donde se estaba formando un círculo morado, cuando escuché _esa_ risa… _su _risa. Observé hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido y, entre los libros apilados en el estante, pude ver unos ojos esmeraldas que me observaban con diversión. Me guiñó un ojo y luego desapareció de mi vista.

Entonces no fue una alucinación, en realidad, había conocido al chico de mis sueños, _literalmente_. Casi suelto otro gritito de lo feliz que me sentía, pero, si lo hacía, él podría oírlo.

Comencé a pasar mi vista entre los libros, buscando volver a encontrarme con su mirada, mas no tuve resultados hasta que observé como un libro era sacado de la estantería; también pude ver el brillo de aquellos ojos al encontrarme. Me gustó que se alegrase de verme, ya que me dio a saber que no le era indiferente.

Me divirtió mucho su mirada perpleja cuando saqué justo el libro que estaba al lado del que él había sacado. Lo abrí y me puse a ojearlo, ignorándolo completamente.

No me llevó mucho darme cuenta de que el libro que había tomado era una edición de Romeo y Julieta. Me entretuve buscando una de mis partes favoritas, hasta que la encontré.

—_Oh aquí, pondré mi descanso eterno y sacudiré el yugo de las estrellas enemigas_…— estaba recitando cuando fui interrumpida por una voz aterciopelada que me hablaba al oído.

—…_Quitándolo de ésta carne harta del mundo. Ojos, mirad por última vez._ — siguió Edward con su voz cargada de sentimientos que me hacían estremecer.

—_Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo — _mientras lo decía, sus brazos crearon una prisión a mí alrededor y, en vez de molestarme, me hizo sentir segura como nunca lo había estado.

—_Y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin término a la muerte rapaz. — _Al terminar de hablar, pude sentir el delicado rose de sus labios en mi cabeza.

Oírlo recitar a Shakespeare tan cerca de mí, me trajo emociones indescriptibles, no solo por la intensidad que derramaban sus palabras, sino por su cercanía. No había imaginado que él podría estar escuchándome y, mucho menos, que me recitara de memoria al oído aquellas frases que tanto me gustaban. El poder sentir su aliento chocar contra mi oreja al decir cada palabra era hipnotizante. El simple hecho de su voz causaba estragos en mí. Sentir su voz tan cerca, fue como si me envolviera en una burbuja y no hubiera más nada que nosotros dos.

Edward aún no me soltaba -no era que me quejara, claro estaba- cuando comencé a escuchar un molesto sonidito –el cual se me hacía familiar por alguna razón- acompañado de zumbido. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación antes de comenzar a soltarme.

—Deberías contestar, podría ser importante— mencionó Edward.

Fue hasta que estuve fuera de sus brazos que pude entender que el sonido era producido por mi celular. Me apresuré a contestar dado que imaginaba que llevaba tiempo sonado mientras que yo estaba en trance por la cercanía de Edward.

—Halo, ¿quién habla?— pregunté sin revisar el identificador de llamadas, y volteándome para quedar frente a Edward quien ahora ojeaba el libro de Romeo y Julieta –el cual había tomado mientras yo estaba aturdida- distraídamente.

—_El mejor hermano del mundo, que quiere saber si su adorable hermana le podría llevar las nuevas ediciones de su revista de deportes favorita_— Con solo oír la potente voz, supe de quién se trataba. Solo alguien como _él_ podría comenzar una plática y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

—Lo siento, no conozco a nadie con esas cualidades. Revise el numero— contesté queriendo bromear un poco con el cabeza dura que tenía como hermano.

— _¡BELLAAA NO SEAS ASÍ!_— el grito que dio Emmett se debió oír hasta China.

Voltee a ver a Edward quien había levantado la vista del libro y me observa con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa traviesa que casi hace que se me pare el corazón.

—Emmett, casi me dejas sorda y así quieres que te haga favores. Menudo hermano eres, prefieres dejar sorda a tu dulce hermana si así consigues tus benditas revistas. — dije simulando estar enojada con mi hermano para picarlo un poco pero tenía una gran sonrisa. Edward entendió lo que hacía y me guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa se hiciera mayor.

—_Lo siento, lo siento, Bellita_— se disculpó susurrando, causándome unas leves risitas—. _Ya que estas de mejor humor. ¿Me vas a traer mis revistas?_— Preguntó con su voz más tierna.

—Sí el gran oso que tengo como hermano, me lo pide así, déjame pensarlo…— Me divirtió mucho poder oír como bufaba— Está bien Emmett, yo te llevo las revistas con la condición que me ayudes a escapar la próxima vez que a Rosalie se le ocurra torturarme— Ofrecí. No saldría sin nada de éste asunto.

Edward se me quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados, así que imité su gesto de hace unos instantes y le guiñé un ojo, haciendo que soltara una carcajada y siguiera con su lectura.

—_No sé Bella, estás pidiendo algo muy peligroso. Revistas a cambio de la furia de Rosalie…pero que mas da, luego se me ocurrirá algo para calmarla. Tráeme esas revistas a casa, Bellita tenemos un trato_. — confirmó Emmett emocionado. Me encanta tener un hermano como él.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en casa— dije, luego corté la llamada.

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta que había acabado con mi llamada, fijó su mirada en mí de una forma tan intensa que tuve la sensación de que estaba mirando dentro de mi alma. Yo no pude menos que mirarlo de la misma forma y perderme en él.

—Me resultas realmente fascinante, Bella— Dijo Edward haciéndome salir del embrujo de sus ojos y darme cuenta que ahora se encontraba muy cerca de mí. Su acercamiento y sus palabras hicieron calentar mis mejillas, por lo cual bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

—Me encantaría que, la bella señorita que tiene la osadía de esconder su hermoso rostro de mi, aceptara comer unos helados con éste simple chico a quien le encantaría saber más sobre ella— propuso levantándome la barbilla con su dedo. Al verle a la cara pude ver esa sonrisa que, en estos pocos minutos que llevaba conociéndolo, se había vuelto mi favorita.

—A mi parecer, no tienes nada de simple, al contrario— le dí una sonrisa tímida, lo que hizo que la suya se hiciera más grande si eso es posible, y, que de paso, me deslumbrara totalmente—, me encantaría tomar esos helados en tan buena compañía.

—Si ese es el caso, éste caballero de brillante armadura— no pude evitar soltar unas risitas—, está más que dispuesto en compartir de su buena compañía contigo— Dijo ofreciéndome su brazo y su encantadora sonrisa.

—Antes, oh caballero de brillante armadura, tengo que comprar este libro—dije quitando el libro de _Romeo y Julieta_ que él seguía sosteniendo.

—Pero damisela, yo también tenía pensado comprar ese libro que, de ahora en adelante, me trae muy buenos recuerdos— indicó con una sonrisa pícara. Me sonrojé sabiendo a qué recuerdos se refería.

—Lo siento caballero, pero fui yo quien vio primero el libro, aunque después tu me hayas, pues… distraído cuando…— no encontraba la forma de describir lo que había pasado sin avergonzarme y no ayudaba mucho que Edward se viera de lo mas encantado con la dirección que había tomado nuestra conversación.

—Cuando te recité Shakespeare al oído— completó en susurros acerándose a mí—, pero si vamos a utilizar: "el que lo vio primero se lo queda", ¿eso quiere decir que me puedo quedar contigo?, ya que fui el primero que te vio— expresó a centímetros de mi cara.

Podía sentir como su aliento chocaba contra mi boca. Al decir cada palabra me llenaba con su esencia, volviéndome loca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discleimer: Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 3**

**POV Bella**

Estaba plenamente consciente de su cercanía y que con cualquier movimiento que realizáramos nuestros labios podían encontrarse, aunque esto no me incomodaba, se producían mariposas en mi estómago con el sólo pensar en cómo se deberían sentir sus labios contra los míos. Me sentía segura estando junto a él, era la misma sensación que tenía en mis sueños; era un confort inigualable.

— Edward— apenas fue un susurro después de que él terminara la escasa distancia entre nosotros posando sus labios en la comisura de los míos.

— Ven, vamos por esos helados— dijo suavemente, tomando mi mano entre la suya. En su rostro se formó la sonrisa más dulce que jamás había visto.

Llegamos al mostrador y él pagó rápidamente algunos libros, los cuales no me fije de qué eran, estaba muy ocupada perdiéndome en esas gemas esmeraldas las cuales no me dejaban de ver. Tomados de manos bajamos al estacionamiento para que él dejara las bolsas en su auto, me sorprendió ver que era el mismo auto que me llamó la atención cuando estacione el mío.

— Lindo auto, lo vi cuando estacione el mío y me pregunte de quién podría ser. De tal auto tal dueño— le comente mientras él guardaba las bolsas en el maletero.

— Gracias, es mi orgullo— dijo mientras acariciaba paternalmente su auto. Hombres. — Así que me parezco a mi auto. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, para ver si se parece a ti? — preguntó

— Es aquel Audi a3 azul, y no creo que se parezca a mi — me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia.

— Vaya… nada mal azul. Me gusta como te queda el azul— me tomó de la mano y me llevó a dentro del Centro Comercial, deslumbrada por su sonrisa torcida.

— ¿De qué sabor lo quieres? — Preguntó cuando estuvimos en frente del menú de helados de unos de los puestos de comida rápida del Centro Comercial.

— Vainilla con Cookies, es mi favorito— conteste rápidamente. Me encantaba el helado, siempre que podía me sentaba a ver una película o a leer un buen libro en compañía de un bote de helado de Vainilla con Cookies.

— ¿En serio? El mío también. Busca una mesa mientras yo pido nuestros helados— no me quería separar de él, me encantaba como se sentía su mano entre la mía. Al parecer vio algo de eso en mis ojos porque me dio un suave apretón en la mano. — Sólo será un momento— soltó mi mano y fue a hacer nuestro pedido, mientras yo busqué una mesa libre.

Realmente no sabía que pensar de lo que me estaba pasando. Primero sueño con un encantador chico durante un tiempo y al despertar siempre sentía que me hacía falta algo. Segundo, hoy al despertar fue diferente al tener el mismo sueño me quedó un sentimiento de esperanza. Tercero, justo hoy conozco a Edward que es el mismo chico de mis sueños. Cuarto, siento ésta atracción por él y él parece sentir lo mismo hacia a mí. ¿Qué significará esto?

— Ten Bella— Dijo Edward ofreciéndome un helado mientras se sentaba a mi lado. — ¿Entonces dime te gustan los clásicos como Romeo y Julieta? — preguntó con esa sonrisa pícara que me haría perder la razón.

— Bueno esto… Gracias por el helado— contesté sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas e ignorando su pregunta. Lo que hizo que él soltara una suave risita.

Después de mi pequeño episodio de vergüenza (no sé por qué se empeñaba en sacar el tema a cada rato), estuvimos hablando por horas de nuestras familias, nuestros gustos en la música, libros, películas. En éste tiempo había descubierto que teníamos muchas cosas en común, pero aún no me atrevía a decirle que podría haber estado soñando con él, seguro que si se lo contaba pensaría que estaba loca o algo así, y, realmente, me estaba comenzando a gustar Edward.

— Bella, realmente me gustaría llevarte a mi lugar favorito de la ciudad— Y aunque el rostro de Edward estaba lleno de entusiasmo (y para qué negarlo, se veía verdaderamente adorable), no estaba segura de irme con él. A pesar de todo, él era un chico que acababa de conocer aunque fuera tan adorable. Además, no conocía mucho la ciudad como para estar segura de poder regresar desde dónde fuera que Edward pudiera llevarme.

— ¿Así, y a dónde? — Pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente del sitio, pero no lo logre convencer, lo vi en sus ojos.

— Yo sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero no tengas miedo, por favor, confía en mí — Fue idea mía o cuando dijo "acabamos" quiso dar a entender que no era así, quizás sea posible que…

— Edward, acabas… — Antes de que comenzara a hablar, él se había parado y había extendido su mano hacia a mí. Se veía tan igual a mis sueños que me dejó sin habla.

— _Ven conmigo_— dijo con su voz tan aterciopelada.

Me parecía que estaba viendo el sueño estando despierta, porque tenía que estarlo. Sino era así no creo que pudiera sopórtalo. Al tomar su mano él apretó fuertemente la mía como si temiera que me desvaneciera; yo también tenía ese mismo temor en mi corazón. Pasamos unos segundos aferrándonos a nuestro agarre como si la vida dependiera de ello, al mismo tiempo que me sentía segura de que él no se desvanecería delante de mis ojos, los suyos podrían haber deslumbrado a cualquiera; se encontraban tan brillantes reflejando felicidad, satisfacción y… ¿amor?

Sin decir nada más llegamos tomados de la mano a su auto; sólo soltó mi mano cuando abrió la puerta de su auto para mí y la volvió a tomar después de que se hubiera sentado en el asiento del conductor. Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que íbamos hacia la Bahía así que me dejé ir en mis pensamientos sobre las posibilidades de que Edward y el chico que salía en mis sueños realmente fueran el mismo, y había grandes pruebas de que esto fuera posible.

_Primero: su apariencia física era idéntica._

_Segundo: esa pequeña repetición del final de mi sueño._

_Tercero: me lo decía mi corazón, pero, sinceramente, tenía miedo de hacerle caso y equivocarme._

Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad fue el no sentir el contacto de la mano de Edward con la mía. Me volví a verlo y lo vi saliendo de su auto, dirigiéndose para abrir mi puerta, tomando nuevamente mí mano con la suya.

Cuando vi dónde estábamos quedé sin habla y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, diciéndome que él tenía razón. No estábamos exactamente en la bahía, ésta se podía ver desde donde nos encontrábamos pero lo que mis ojos no dejaban de observar era la conocida playa que había sido escenario de mis sueños durante estos meses.

― Vamos ― Me jaló de la mano después de que intenté acomodar ésta nueva información en mi mente y lo qué significaba. Lo miré con tantas dudas en mis ojos y los de él estaban tan serenos. ― Sé que te gustara éste lugar, vengo aquí desde niño. Es un lugar muy especial para mí, al igual que tú. ― dijo lo último dándome un suave apretón en mí mano.

Sentí enrojecer mis mejillas pero aún así no aparté la vista de sus ojos, y le devolví el apretón.

― Bella, tengo que decirte algo y no sé cómo lo tomarás. Quizás pienses que estoy loco o que soy un acosador, sinceramente no te culparía, yo mismo estoy pensando que me estoy volviendo loco pero te aseguro que no soy un acosador. ― dijo mientras caminamos sin rumbo por la arena. Pasaba su mano libre por su cabello, y sus palabras se oían algo desesperadas.

― Edward, yo también tengo que decirte algo pero tengo miedo de cómo podrás reaccionar. ― Dije tentativamente.

Todas las cosas que habían pasado me habían hecho pensar que sí era posible lo que mi corazón me decía, pero aún así tenía miedo de que no lo fuera y que él pensara que me había escapado de un manicomio.

Nos quedamos un momento viéndonos a los ojos, buscando en ellos las respuestas que necesitábamos, hasta que los nervios me vencieron y dije lo que había estado pensando durante todas estas horas.

― Hoy no es la primera vez que te veo. ¡Llevo soñando contigo hace meses!― Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, era cierto que la idea había estado todo el día en mi cabeza pero el saber que era cierta era algo totalmente distinto.

Lentamente grandes sonrisas aparecieron en nuestras caras.

― ¡Esto es increíble! ― Volvimos a decir simultáneamente, lo que nos hizo reír. ― Todo el tiempo que llevo soñando contigo aquí, en éste lugar ― Dijo señalando dónde nos encontrábamos. No me había dado cuenta que era al lado de la roca donde él siempre estaba apoyado en los sueños. ― He necesitado poder tenerte entre mis brazos. ― dijo con esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento.

Extendió la mano que tenía libre – que era la misma que lo hacía en el sueño- hacia mí; sus ojos brillaban sabiendo que ésta vez no despertaríamos. Sin dejar de ver sus ojos tomé su mano y la sensación fue increíble, era como si millones de descargas eléctricas fueran propiciadas en mi interior, concentrándose en nuestra nueva unión la cual no rompimos ni cuando él me atrajo hacia él y, muy lentamente, fue acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios. El beso fue lento, lleno de amor. Sus labios eran dulces y encajaban perfectamente en los míos.

Al separarnos por la falta de aire teníamos unas sinceras sonrisas de amor en nuestros rostros. Mientras nos besábamos la sensación en nuestras manos se multiplicó, si eso era posible, hasta el punto de sentir que me quemaba en una parte del dorsal de la mano, pero no me importó, yo estaba en el cielo en los labios de Edward.

― Bella, te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi en los sueños. Cuando te vi en la librería pensé que estaba soñando y cuando me di cuenta de que eras real lo primero que pensé fue que no te podía perder, tenía que tenerte en mis brazos, besar tus labios, hacerte mi novia. ― mientras hablaba, me daba cortos besos. ― Mi damisela, ¿aceptarías ser la novia de este humilde caballero que no es nadie sin usted? ― Preguntó dándome un suave apretón en la mano donde aún podía sentir las descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo, concentrándose en mi mano y su dorsal.

―Mi caballero de brillante armadura, el ser su novia me haría la persona más feliz del mundo. ― dije antes de besarlo. Lo sentí sonreír mientras nos besábamos y luego murmurar sobre mis labios: "Ahora yo soy la persona más feliz del mundo, amor, gracias a ti."

* * *

Hola, perdon por no haber podido subir en tanto tiempo, entre las clase, algunos problemas personales y que estuve enferma por mas de un mes, se me hizo imposible poder subir hasta horita. Prometo no tardar tanto en volver a subir. Ya va a comenzar a tomar forma la historia, dejen sus comentarios me gustaria saber lo piesan de ella.

Besos de Valente.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Discleimer: Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Betas FFAD.  
groups/betasffaddiction/_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Pov Bella.**

Nos sentamos, apoyados contra la roca, viendo como la marea llegaba a la orilla, besándonos de vez en cuando. Sentía que podía perderme en sus ojos, que podía ver su interior y él, el mío.

―Deberíamos irnos pronto, debí llegar a mi casa hace horas ―anuncié, aunque no tenía una pizca de ganas de alejarme de sus brazos.

―Lo sé, yo también. Mi madre estará como loca porque no le he llevado sus libros de decoración ―respondió mientras me apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo―. Solo quedémonos hasta el atardecer ―susurró en mi oído, yo solo pude asentir cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el momento.

―Nos llamaremos a diario y nos veremos todos los fines de semana, aparte nos podemos ver en nuestros sueños, mi damisela ―aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa―. Podemos hacerlo amor, ahora que te encontré no te dejaré ir ―dijo antes de acercarse y darme un suave beso.

―Lo sé pero ya te extraño. Te quiero tanto, no me quiero separar de ti, mi caballero ―dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

―También te quiero, claro que me extrañas. ¿Quién no va a extrañar a Edward Cu…? —Mientras hablaba Hacía unos gestos tontos que me hicieron reír. Le di un suave golpe con mi mano haciendo que dejara la frase a la mitad y riera conmigo―. Era broma, también te voy a extrañar no tienes idea cuánto.

Deseaba que el sol se quedara para siempre en lo alto del cielo y así nunca me separaría de Edward. Trataba de disfrutar la vista de ver como el sol se fundía con el mar junto a mi caballero de brillante armadura pero no podía, porque que el sol desapareciera en el mar era una cuenta recesiva del tiempo que me quedaba junto a él.

—Te acompañaré a tu casa desde mi auto, no quiero que agarres carretera de noche —me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantar cuando ya no se veía nada del astro rey.

—No hace falta, yo te llamo apenas llegue a mi casa. A mí no me gustaría que tuvieras que hacer ese viaje de ida y vuelta a estas horas. —Vi que quería protestar pero lo callé con un beso—. Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero yo también lo hago por ti, además no es la primera vez que voy a estas horas de regreso.

Durante todo el camino de regreso al Centro comercial no soltó mi mano, y cuando parábamos en un semáforo en rojo jugaba con mis dedos o daba dulces besos en el dorso de mi mano. Uno de esos besos fue donde había sentido la quemazón, su beso ahí se sintió diferente a los otros pero no sabía qué era lo que lo hizo diferente.

—Tienes la piel un poco roja aquí damisela. —La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre la diferencia entre las caricias de él en mi mano—. Parece hinchada ¿te duele? —Las gemas esmeralda que tiene se encontraron con mis ojos, en ellos vi tanto amor y preocupación que me incliné para capturar sus labios con los míos suavemente, en un beso lleno de ternura y amor. Quería transmitirle lo mucho que le extrañaría.

—Lo que me duele es la idea de alejarme de ti caballero —confesé al separarnos. Como respuesta recibí una suave caricia de su boca en el dorsal de mi mano, que significó más que mil palabras.

Mi teléfono repicó en el auto cuando apenas nos faltaban unas cuadras para llegar al Centro Comercial. Me apresuré a contestar pensando que sería mi madre preocupada por no haber sabido de mí en todo el día, pero me llevé una sorpresa al ver que no era Renée.

—Rose. —Estaba segura que en mi voz se notaba la sorpresa de la llamada. La noche anterior me había contado que iba a pasar todo el día de hoy en La Push con su novio Royce King.

—Bella. ¿Sigues en Port Ángeles? —Algo en la voz de mi amiga activó una alarma en mi cerebro, mi amiga me necesitaba.

—Sí, en un momento voy de regreso. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No estabas con Royce? —le pregunté rápidamente. Algo me decía que si a Rose le pasaba algo era por la culpa del ser que tiene como novio. Escuché como ella soltaba una maldición entre dientes. Edward notó mi tensión porque me dio una mirada rápida antes de volver a centrarla en la carretera—. ¿Rose? —insistí.

—Estaba con él en La Push y el muy desgraciado me dejó tirada después que terminara con él. Nunca vuelvo a dejar mi coche en la casa por irme en el de un chico, Bella. Ahora estoy varada aquí y Jasper anda con la bruja de María en el bosque haciendo sabré yo qué. ¿Puedes pasar por mí cuando llegues a Forks? —Había más de lo que me acababa de contar pero sabía que lo demás me lo diría en nuestro refugio; un viejo sillón junto a la ventana de mi cuarto. De pequeñas nos sentábamos ahí para ver a nuestros hermanos jugar sin terminar llenas de tierra o el caer en la nieve en invierno. Ese sillón junto a la ventana había sido testigo de todos nuestros problemas de niñas y adolescentes, de lágrimas y risas.

—Linda ya es de noche cuando llegue allá, te habrás convertido en un cubo de hielo. ¿Por qué no llamas a Emmett para que te recoja y te quedas a dormir en mi casa? —dije después de pensarlo un momento, esa era la mejor solución que tenía Rose si no quería convertirse en una verdadera "Reina del hielo" como la llamaban en el instituto.

—Bella —advirtió. A Rose le gustaba mi hermano y a mi hermano Rose, todo el mundo lo sabía desde hace años, excepto ellos dos y aunque he tratado de hacérselo ver ninguno de los dos me ha hecho caso. Sabía que Rose esperaba que dijera algo pero no le contesté nada, la experiencia me decía que si no hablaba tarde o temprano ella terminaría por ceder o yo misma llamaría a mi hermano. —Oh está bien, lo llamaré, pero llega rápido no quiero estar mucho tiempo con él a solas. —Se rindió, después de hacerlo, le oí decir en voz baja "No confió en mí hoy para estarlo" pero no hice comentario de ello, sabiendo cómo era el genio de ella.

—Suerte con el oso ricitos de oro —bromeé con ella antes de colgar. Estaría algo molesta conmigo cuando llegara, y ese era mi plan, prefiero a que esté planeando su venganza contra mí que pensando en lo que hubiera pasado con Royce.

Iba a decirle algo a Edward pero me di cuenta que comenzamos a entrar al estacionamiento. Eso significaba una cosa; había llegado la temible hora de la despedida. Estacionó el auto a poca distancia del mío. Ni él ni yo hicimos movimiento alguno para salir del auto; él acariciaba mi cara o mi pelo y yo me perdía en su mirada esmeralda. Sabía que tenía que irme, lo que haya ocurrido con Royce debió ser grave para que Rose lo dejara así sin más pero no por eso me iba a separar de Edward por las buenas.

—Tienes que irte, si entendí bien tu amiga necesita de ti —rompió Edward el silencio para seguidamente besarme intensamente.

—Si no fuera mi mejor amiga no me importaría dejarla esperando —dije haciendo un puchero lo que a él le causó gracia porque soltó unas risitas—. Oye no te rías de mí, pronto la conocerás a ella, a su hermano y al mío, te caerán bien —le comenté.

—Seguro que sí y tú conocerás a mi hermana. —Vi que se dirigía a besarme cuando su teléfono sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó después de escuchar por unos segundos, lo vi poner los ojos en blanco—. Ali para por favor… Sí, tengo buenas razones para no haberte llamado… No grites duende… Sí hablamos en la casa… No, yo hablo con ella cuando llegue… Sinceramente no me importa en este momento… Por Dios no grites… Sí, sí hablamos ahorita duende —le contestaba a la persona al otro lado del teléfono hasta que colgó—. Era mi hermana —explicó.

—Llegó la hora, amor. —Él asintió. Salimos del auto y al llegar al mío me arrinconó contra él para darme el beso más profundo del mundo, que me llevó al cielo y me dejó allá unos cuantos minutos.

—Para que nos dure los días que no nos veremos mi damisela —comentó como si nada y pícaramente me guiñó el ojo antes de volver a besarme de igual forma.

—Te aseguro que esos besos no los podré sacar de mi mente caballero —dije sin aliento cuando ya llevábamos cinco de esos besos—.Te llamo cuando llegue, adiós. —Se acercó a darme un último beso de aquellos.

—Adiós mi damisela, te veré en mis sueños —susurró sobre mis labios. Me abrió la puerta del auto antes de darme un tierno beso en la frente. Puse el auto en marcha mientras Edward me despedía con la mano. Lo último que vi al salir del estacionamiento es a Edward mandándome un beso a lo cual no pude evitar sonreír. Tengo el mejor novio del mundo, y lo más increíble es que él es el chico de mis sueños y yo soy la chica de los suyos.

* * *

**Hola aquí ando con nuevo capitulo, siento mucho que haya pasado casi un año desde mi ultima actualización me deje llevar un gran bloqueo fruto a que se me borraron los capítulos que tenia adelantado ademas de era mi ultimo año de bachillerato y la presión en mi era grande, pero ahora ando haciendo cursos y tendré mucho tiempo para escribir ya casi tengo listo el próximo capitulo. Si por hay sigue alguien que lea esta historia les aseguro que el próximo capitulo pronto vera la luz y que no dejare tanto tiempo de actualizar. **

**Gracias por todo ojala hallan disfrutado del capitulo, ya se acerca al tema principal del fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Discleimer: Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Betas FFAD.  
groups/betasffaddiction/_******

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Pov Bella**

En el primer semáforo en rojo que encontré saqué mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Edward.

"_Llevo tu sabor en mis labios, tu olor en mi piel y a ti en mi corazón"_. A los segundos, mi teléfono repicó con el tono de mensaje.

"_Aunque me encantaron tus palabras y mi corazón quiere decirte unas más bellas, mi parte racional está preocupada porque estás conduciendo y mandando mensajes"._ Negando con la cabeza le respondí.

"_Preocupon, estoy parada en un semáforo en rojo"_. Pronto el teléfono me avisó que había llegado su respuesta.

"_Me preocupo porque en ese auto va mi corazón. Tú, anda con cuidado"._

"_Cuidaré bien de tu corazón mi caballero". _Le envié cuando los autos delante de mí comenzaron a acelerar.

El resto del trayecto a Forks transcurrió entre música y recuerdos del día junto a Edward.

Al entrar a Forks paré en el supermercado del pueblo para comprar un bote de helado, segura que para mañana estaría vacío. Nada más deseable que el mejor amigo de todas las chicas, "Ben & Jerry", para una noche de confidencias de amigas.

Al llegar a casa, aparqué mi auto al lado del de mi hermano dado que el auto de mi padre no estaba. Había algunos fines de semana en los cuales mi padre salía en la mañana a la comisaría y no regresaba hasta el domingo muy en la tarde, Emmett y yo de pequeños le habíamos preguntado a que se debía esto y la única respuesta que recibíamos era que debía atender asuntos relacionados a su trabajo en Port Ángeles por lo cual se le complicaba regresar a casa. Durante varios años a mi hermano y a mí nos seguía molestando esto pero si Reneé no se quejaba no lo podíamos hacer nosotros.

Antes de salir del auto le marqué a Edward y me coloqué el manos libres para poder hablar con las bolsas de las compras del día en las manos, Él contestó cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de mi casa.

—Aquí damisela informando a caballero que llego sana y salva extrañándolo como no tiene ni idea —dije cuando sentí que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—_Al caballero le alivia saberlo y quiere decirle a su damisela que también la extraña. —_Antes que pudiera contestarle, mis ojos captaron una imagen que no me esperaba ver en la sala de mi casa.

Aunque la impresión me había dejado totalmente sin habla, la puerta, al cerrarse, logró que Rosalie y Emmett separaran sus labios y voltearan a verme con expresiones tan sorprendidas como la que debía de tener yo.

— ¡Bella! —dijeron ambos. Rosalie apartó la mirada de mí después de unos segundos de observarme para dirigirla a mi hermano y darle una cachetada a este antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Rosalie! —gritó Emmett al verla corriendo por las escaleras.

— ¡Emmett! —dije.

— ¿Bella? —Edward habló en mí oído desde el teléfono.

—Edward —le contesté.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó mi hermano confundido.

—No es contigo Emmett —le respondí al oso de mi hermano, besador de mejores amigas—. Edward te llamo en un rato tengo que resolver algo con mi hermano.

—Okey Bells estaré esperando tu llamada. No podré dormir si no oigo tu voz mi damisela. —Era asombroso como él lograba sacarme una gran sonrisa con unas cuantas palabras, sin duda tenía el novio más encantador del mundo.

—Yo tampoco podría mi caballero —Le dije antes de cortar la llamada.

— ¿Edward? ¿Caballero? ¿Con quién estabas hablando Isabella? Sabes muy bien que no puedes salir con ningún chico que yo no conozca y yo no conozco a ningún Edward, ni mucho menos a un "caballero". —Terminó de dar su discurso de hermano "protector" con una burla a su última palabra.

—Pff, primero no me llames "Isabella", segundo ¿eso según quién? —Emmett dijo un "Yo" que deliberadamente ignoré—. Tercero eso no es lo que importa en este momento. ¿Qué fue lo que vieron mis ojos al llegar?

—Nada, tus lindos ojitos Bells no vieron nada —dijo atropelladamente el oso. Me quedé enfrente de él con mis manos en la cintura aún con las bolsas y una ceja alzada, contando mentalmente 1, 2, 3—. Okey, okey con esa mirada quien te puede ocultar algo. Bells te pareces a mamá así. —Fingió un estremecimiento que casi saca una sonrisita en mí, pero no me la podía permitir porque estaba en modo "Hermana-cuéntame-todo-ya"—.La recogí en La Push y se veía tan triste. Rose me gusta más que eso la quiero, y me mata verla triste, así que intenté alegrarla con mi gran sentido de humor y ¡Patabum! Nos estamos besando entonces vienes tú y llegas arruinando el mejor momento de mi vida. Sinceramente no eres tan buena hermana que digamos. —Terminó con simpleza.

No podía creer lo sin vergüenza de mi hermano al decirme que no soy buena hermana. Viéndolo fijamente dejé la bolsa del Supermercado en una mesa y abrí la de librería buscando el objeto que le haría pensar mejor si soy o no soy una buena hermana. Los ojos de Emmett se agrandaron al verme sacar sus revistas deportivas sabiendo lo que sería capaz de hacer con ellas dado su anterior comentario.

—Bells, adorable hermanita, bellita, ¡sabes que eres la mejor hermana del mundo! —dijo abrazándome para alzarme y comenzar a dar vueltas conmigo riendo al igual que yo.

—Ya, ya gran oso enamorado bájame para ir a ver a Rose y ver qué paso— Le dije aún medio riendo. Me bajó de inmediato. Mi corazón se fue ablandando al ver los ojos de mi hermano brillar—. Anda toma tus revistas. — Fui a la cocina en busca de dos cucharas para el helado.

—Gracias Bella, en serio eres la mejor hermana del mundo. —Emmett se inclinó y depositó un beso en mi frente—. Pediré unas pizzas mamá llamó y dijo qué cenaría en casa de la señora Cope. —Asentí para luego dirigirme a las escaleras—. ¡Bells! —me llamó mi hermano, volteé hacia él—. Aún tenemos que hablar sobre ese tal "Edward caballero". —Me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita aquella donde se le formaba unos adorables hoyuelos en la cara.

—No solo hablaremos sobre él, pronto lo conocerás gran hermano oso —aseguré para luego subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto donde estaba segura que estaba Rose.

Abrí la puerta y la vi, sentada en nuestro refugio viendo hacia el infinito por la ventana. Cuando volteó a verme vi en sus ojos lágrimas no derramadas, mi Rose era una chica dura.

—Traje a nuestros mejores amigos "Ben & Jerry" —le dije sacando el helado para luego sentarme a su lado dándole su cuchara comenzamos a comer en silencio cuando estuviera lista hablaría.

—Quiero a tu hermano, Bella, y el beso de hace rato se sintió como el propio cielo. —Rose rompió el silencio después de varios minutos, y de haber acabado la mitad del helado—. Pero tengo miedo que solo quiera de mí lo mismo que quieren los otros. —Hizo una pausa. Cuando iba a aprovecharla, para decirle que mi hermano jamás se comportaría así con ella, volvió a hablar—. Bells, hoy Royce me quiso forzar a tener relaciones con él. Pude detenerlo por el aerosol de pimienta que me dio Charlie, pero por un momento me sentí tan indefensa. Fue como volver a aquel momento. Sabes que en serio me gustaba Royce, estaba logrando olvidar a tu hermano con él y ahora pasa lo mismo que con Laurent. —Al finalizar se le escapó un sollozo.

Rose es considerada por los chicos la Barbie del pueblo, una rubia hueca y fácil que con unas joyas no pondría peros a nada de lo que ellos propongan. Por lo cual, se llevaban un chasco cuando ella se hacía respetar con la mano dura que tenía. Sin duda a mi amiga le importaba en sobremanera su apariencia pero, tampoco le importa llenarse de aceite arreglando nuestros autos porque era unos de los hobbies que amaba. Ella se volvió la reina de hielo hace unos dos años por la culpa de Laurent que le rompió el corazón cuando estuvo a punto de violarla, si no hubiera sido porque Jasper volvió temprano a casa ese día hubiera logrado su cometido. Después de eso Charlie nos dio un aerosol de pimienta a cada una como protección.

—Rose tú crees que Emmett, el que te decía "Ángel caído del cielo" hasta los 10 años. El que entre los 10 y 15 años no dejaba de sonrojarse cuando te veía. El que te ha besado esta noche. —Con cada constancia del amor de Emmett hacia ella una tímida sonrisa crecía en ella hasta convertirse en una gran sonrisa—. ¿Sería capaz de obligarte a algo de lo que no quieras? Sé que te han decepcionado los chicos pero dale una oportunidad a mi hermano. Siempre te he dicho que te quiere y sé que nunca me has creído pero espero que con lo que pasó esta noche al fin lo hagas. —Tomé su mano para infundirle ánimos.

—Chicas la comida acaba de llegar, ¿se la subo? —Nos avisó la voz de Emmett al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación. Le di otro apretón a Rose acompañado de una mirada preguntándole si quería bajar para comer los tres juntos, sería su decisión. Sabía que debería de tener muchos sentimientos encontrados por todo lo que le había sucedido en el día.

—Ya bajamos Emmett —le contestó Rose a mi hermano a lo cual este contestó un "Las espero en la cocina chicas" emocionado, yo estaba segura que a la que esperaba ansioso por ver es a mi amiga—. Si les he dado una oportunidad a tantos chicos por qué no se la doy al chico que ha sido el dueño de mi corazón desde hace tantos años ¿verdad? —Se dirigió a mí sonriendo cuando escuchamos a Emmett bajar las escaleras.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente, yo tratando de transmitirle fuerzas para que olvidara lo que pasó en La Push temprano. Ambas dejamos escapar algunas lágrimas sabía que esta iba hacer la única muestra de debilidad que se iba a permitir, ya después de esto entre nosotras no se permitiría hablar nada relacionado con lo ocurrido. Nos sepamos y limpiamos las lágrimas de la otra.

—Gracias Bella, eres una increíble persona tengo suerte de contar con tu amistad —dijo Rose tomándome las manos, cuando le iba a replicar que la suerte la tenía yo de ser su amiga ella exclamó observando mi mano—. ¿Qué te paso aquí? — Pasó un dedo por el lugar que tenía enrojecido, cuando quitó su dedo para que yo pudiera observar que era a lo que se refería no pude evitar dejar escapar un jadeo.

— ¡No puede ser posible! Eso no estaba así hace una hora —le contesté a Rose sorprendida.

* * *

**¿Que habrá visto Rosalie en la mano de Bella? Lo sabrán pronto :D jejejeje **

**Esta vez casi no tarde en publicar, el próximo capitulo sera desde el punto de vista de Edward por que el también se merece tener su voz en esta historia ¿No lo creen? **

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Lulú, no sabes el animo que me diste cuando te gusto la historia, te quiero linda.**

**Sin mas nada que decir me despido, comenten cualquier duda o ideas de que puede ser lo que tenga Bella en la mano.**

**Bye besitos...**


End file.
